Garen's Personal life, and not so much as well
by Demacian
Summary: Hai guise, I love the Champs Morgana and Garen, so yesh :P MorganaXGaren and other female champs may try and mess with her fun... :3
1. Chapter 1

A League of Legends Fan-fiction

Garen's Attempt to Make 'Friends'

Chapter 1

~O~

Luxanna had gotten back from her magical studies at the college of magic only a few days ago, and her most immediate and most annoying concern,

to Garen, was that "You have to try and make some 'female friends' brother! You're 26 and single, and it's time to fix that!" She had said with her best pouting face. "Lux, I can do just fine by myself, when I need to, I'll find a woman, and that is not now." He had said, a stern look upon his face. "Pleeeeeaase?" She tried again, she looked about ready to cry. "Damn it Lux, you know I can't stand it when you look at me like that!" She went on to stare at him like this for a moment before he finally broke and said "Fine! I'll do it Lux, but please don't look at me like that, it's like staring at drowning puppies and doing nothing." 'YEEESSS!' Lux had shouted in her mind. "Now, let me see what I can do" She had said.

So three days later, after talking with pretty much all of her friends that were champions and single, Kayle agreed to help Lux, because Morgana was also single, and she didn't agree with that, so, she had gone to her sister and asked her if there were any men she was interested in and Morgana had blushed then brushed off the subject quickly, but Kayle kept pushing it and Morgana had said she wanted to try and talk to Garen, she had heard about his friendly, easy going personality, and she really liked guys like that, though, she was very self conscious about her marred wings; that was Kayle's doing. And through much arguing, Morgana had agreed to try.

So It was that Garen arrived at what his sister called 'The Champions Lounge, Located at the Institute of War, where the various champs went to drink, sing, and eat. It was actually a Colossal hotel, made by the summoners in an attempt to attract tourists and the all important coin. After Drinking with various champions to steel himself and his courage, he made his way to the 142th floor, room 438 where Lux said his date was waiting. 'Does it really have to be random dates?' he thought. He opened the door and was surprised to find it unlocked, 'Is she expecting me?' he thought, then scolded himself, 'Of course she is, fool! You wouldn't be here in the first place if not!"

So he walked in and saw that the room had a surprisingly good view of the skyline, and he could he found, see all the way to Demacia, and opposite the room, he could see the hated Noxus. It was also looking there, he found a very flustered Morgana setting a dinning table for two. "The Fallen Angel, flustered? Something I'd never thought to see." He said with a smirk. "Oh! G-Garen, h-how are you?" She said, realizing she had no idea what to talk about with him, she would have been more than content just staring at him, he was very handsome after all, he was tall and sculpted, with light blue eyes and long straight brown hair that went to his ears, it had been carefully combed, by Luxanna no doubt he was wearing brown dress pants and a white dress shirt, with light leather armor over his organs and joints.

"I'm good, thank you Morgana." He said, still smiling, 'okay, so far so good' he thought to himself, because as a soldier, Garen had no use for being able to socialize with people, so he used what his sister had drilled into his skull the last few days. "So I see that even when at a public place, surrounded by powerful champions, the Might of Demacia still wears armor?" She said, desperately trying to keep the subject away from her.

"Ah, yes, it's force of habit, I feel naked without it." He said with a light laugh, 'Damn! I look like a fool!' He thought to himself. "I notice that your clothing never seems to change either?" He said to her, his smile replaced by a look of pure curiosity. "Ah, w-well I've never had to put much thought into it, I don't really go anywhere except the fields of justice, so I've always worn my magistrates clothing." She said, slightly blushing 'He is actually interested in me?' She thought to herself.

"Well that's too bad, if you don't mind I'd like to show you more of Rune Terra in that case." He said, sitting down at the table and she started at him for a moment, realizing that she was still standing she quickly sat down and said, "Oh, yes! I'd love too!" She said quickly, a genuine smile appearing on her face. 'Does that mean he wants to go on another date already?' She thought. At that she slightly blushed, thinking it might be a picnic under a tree over looking a valley, or at a restaurant in Demacia's high town, or at-'Stop, She shouted to herself, you're getting ahead of yourself, just take it a step at a time.'

"Great, he said smiling, have you ever seen the gardens of Demacia's Palace?" He asked, once again his curiosity showing. "Ah, n-no, as I said I don't get out much...b-but I've read about them!" She said trying not to seem like she was too flustered, but of course she was. "Ah, well, what do you know about them?" He said, still curious. "Only that they're supposed to be the most beautiful in Rune Terra, with many flora and fauna and that they span many acres and have much in the way of wildlife, such as squirrels and-" She stopped suddenly, realizing she was rambling.

"Is that all?" He asked, now smiling. Cheeks burning, she answered very quietly "Y-yes." "So, you like to read I take it?" He asked, still smiling. "I, y-yes." She said, still blushing. "Alright, well, speaking of gardens, those flowers you have by the window smell very nice." He said, trying not to embarrass her anymore. "Oh, th-thank you." she said, and tried to change the subject again. "Do you like the food?" she asked. "Oh, forgive me, I've been too interested in our conversation, let me try it now." He said, as he leaned down and and ate quietly for a few moments, Morgana did the same, while thinking to herself, 'Interested in our conversation? Interested in what I have to say? Oh yes!' She smiled and blushed slightly to herself and was contemplating what to say next when Garen said. "Well Morgana, I have to say, I didn't know you were such a great chef!" He said with a broad grin.

Morgana was thoroughly shocked, 'He eats food prepared by the best in Demacia every day, and he told me I was a great chef?' "I, uh, I.." She was too flustered to say anything straight, and she hated it, she was blushing madly and he was waiting for her answer. "I, uhh, th-thank y-you." She barely forced it out, and blushed even redder, she didn't want him to see her this way, unable to speak or function. "I take it no one has ever complimented you before?" He asked, smiling at her embarrassment.

"I, n-no, no one ever h-has." She said, still trying to recover herself. "Well, that's not right, you certainly deserve it." He said, showing his anger. 'He's concerned for me?' she thought. She felt herself blushing again, 'I need to stop doing that, I don't want him to think that I can't handle a compliment or two.' She thought. "I, y-yes, um, thank y-you." she managed to say.

He laughed for a moment then said "Morgana, is there anything else you like to do besides reading?" 'So he is interested.' she thought. "I well, I..." She thought for a moment and then said "I like to watch the birds around my room." He laughed again, "Well, I suppose birds can be fun to watch, do you have any pets?" he asked. "No, but I don't really know how to care for one..." She said sadly. "So you're lonely Morgana?" He asked, concern knotting his brow together.

"I, y-yes..." Her eyes started to fill with tears as she talked. Garen got out of his chair and walked over to her, she looked up at him, the tears starting to spill down her cheeks and said, "G-Garen?" He slowly stood her up out of her chair, and hugged her, she was still crying, but now she was blushing too. "I know how you feel." He said. She couldn't stop the tears now, and cried into his chest, and he stood there and held her until she was done, the sun was well under the horizon now, and she said "Th-thank you for l-listening to me." She was still blushing, but the tears had dried now and she was laying her head against his shoulder.

"Well, you didn't say much, it was mostly sobs but..." He said, looking down at her and smiling. "Oh, shut up!" She said, and punched his arm, laughing. He chuckled and picked her up easily, being the strong man he was."Garen? W-what are you doing?" He took her to her bedroom, and placed her under the covers of her bed, and took the marked book on her nightstand and put it in her startled hands. He leaned down and lit the light ward on her wall, then kissed her nose and smiled. She blushed and looked up at him. "What are you up too?" She said as she looked up at him questioningly.

"Goodnight Morgana." He said, and walked out of the room. "ah, w-wait, don't leave yet!" She she called. She threw over her covers and left the book on her bed, unopened, and ran after him, he turned around and was surprised to see her tackle into him just as he was opening the door. "Morgana!?" He said as he was knocked to the floor, when he opened his eyes again, he saw her with her arms wrapped around him and her head pressed into his neck, she had almost started crying again. "Please, please don't leave me yet Garen..." She whispered. He was about to pull her off, when he looked up and saw Katarina above him, "K-kat?!" He said. Morgana looked up, startled, and realized someone she knew, had seen her like this, weak and crying. Then scrambled up, and ran back into the hotel room and locked the door.

Garen sighed, this was not how he had imagined it going, Morgana was supposed to have gone to sleep, and he would have visited her sometime tomorrow. "So Garen, I see you're quite the ladies man huh?" Kat said, smirking. He rose up and said briskly. "What are you doing here? Come to fight?" He left his sword back at the palace, but Lux told him to take a dagger in case he needed it. "No, Ezreal said you two were drinking down at the bar, so I thought I'd come and find you." She said. "Why?" He asked. "Because I've grown to respect you, after all, we've fought many times, and I wanted to see how you deal socially."

Before Garen could say anything she leaned in and kissed him, licking his lips. "Oh, you taste good!" She said after she backed out, then she said, "I also want you, hope you know that." Then promptly picked the lock on Morgana's door and walked away saying, "Now go apologize to her for my interruption." He stared at her as she walked away, thinking, '..The hell?' "Oh shit, Morgana!" He whispered to himself and went back into the hotel room, all the candles were out and he could see a faint light from Morgana's room as well as hearing sobbing.

He opened the door and found her on the bed clutching her book to her chest and sobbing. "Morgana..." He said lightly, she stopped sobbing and looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Y-you came back..." She said quietly. He walked over to the bed and sat down by her. She looked at him for a moment and then hugged him tight, pressing her head to his chest. "I'm sorry about that...I just didn't want you to leave me alone, and it got worse when she saw me, weak, crying and begging you to stay..." She whispered. "It's fine, please don't apologize to me, you were lonely and I understand, I'm here now, and I'm not leaving for as long as you need me." He said, holding her close.

She half smiled at him then closed her eyes. "So, can I hear about your day?" He asked. "It wasn't that interesting until an hour before you showed up, Kayle told me you were coming, so I had to quickly prepare everything, and you know what happened from there out." She said, opening her eyes and smiling at him. "Yeah, you tired?" he said looking down at her and stroking her cheek.

"Mmmm...maybe a little." She said laughing. "Then go to sleep." he said, and kissed her nose. "Will you hold me?" She looked hopefully up at him. "All night, if that's what you want." He said smiling back at her now beaming face. She sat up a little and kissed him lightly. "then I guess I will..." She said. Garen wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his armor, and soon drifted off to sleep, Garen did the same soon after.

Chapter 2

~O~

Garen was the first to wake up. When he opened his eyes, it was to Morgana curled up next to him her head on his shoulder, her breathing slow and relaxed and a small smile on her face, she mumbled something, she was sleep talking? Garen leaned in closer and tried to catch it. "...my...Garen..." She blushed for some reason, and snuggled closer to him. 'How cute.' He thought to himself. She started giggling lightly and kissed the air in font of her. "Garen...You...flirt..." She mumbled.

'looks like she's not as shy in her dreams.' He thought with a smirk. She mumbled something unintelligible, then slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Garen, then leaned in and kissed him slowly, enjoying every second of it. "I must still be dreaming, to have Garen Crownguard in my bed..." she said quietly. Then looked at him and grinned broadly "That doesn't mean I can't enjoy this dream..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, not stopping this time. Garen raised his arm, and pulled back her head just barely and put his finger on her lips.

"You know Morgana if you want to kiss me, you don't have to dream to do it, but you still have to ask me." He said with a smirk on his face. "wait...I'm not dreaming?" She asked quietly. Garen shook his head. Her cheeks suddenly got very red and all she managed to get out was mumbled stutters. "I, G-Garen, I..." She just barely got out, her cheeks burning. "That's fine, just didn't know that you weren't so shy when you were dreaming." He said with a light laugh then leaned in and Kissed her back, and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She blushed even redder, and tried to say something, but then settled for kissing him back. After she thought, 'no, I really must be dreaming.' Then Garen's stomach rumbled rather audibly. He blushed ever so slightly, "ahaha...sorry about that." He said with a sheepish grin on his face. "so it really isn't a dream?" she asked. "No, it's not, otherwise I wouldn't stop." He said with a broad grin. She realized what he was saying and blushed madly. "By the by, Morgana?" He said. "Y-yes?" She said, still blushing.

"What's that book you're were reading?" he asked. "Oh, it's a book about the First Rune War." She said, completely thrown by his question. "I have one other question." he said. "Yes?" She said. "would you mind if I made breakfast for you? I'm sorry I didn't mention it last night, but, with my boys out on the front lines, a man leans to cook well, because it might be the last thing he eats." He said. She was even more thrown by this question and said. "I, ah, no, I don't mind, th-thank you." She said still surprised. "Anything you want in particular?" He said as he picked her up and walked out of the room. She blushed and looked up at him.

"You know Garen, you don't have to carry me everywhere." she said, slightly embarrassed. "You didn't answer my question." He said. "Eh? Oh! I'm sorry, some fruit with bread and milk would be nice." She said, silently berating herself for being rude. "There we go, pay attention, Ms. Sleepyhead." He said with a smirk then laughed lightly. She blushed again, 'I still need to stop doing that.' She thought. She answered, "Hey Garen, come over her before you start to do anything."

He looked at her and walked over to the couch he had set her on and knelled down beside her head, "Yes?" he said. She moved quickly and tackled him to the floor, and came to a rest on him and kissed him deeply, slowly licking his lips, "I want to continue from the last time I tackled you to the floor, remember?" she said, a seductive smile on her face. "Hmm...well, suppose we could..." He said, then flipped her over quickly so he was on top of her and said "We can go as long as you like in that case."

He leaned down and softly bit down her neck, then back up and kissed her nonstop, and she was enjoying it quite a lot he could see. "I like that idea..." She pulled him down on her and started to remove his leather and extra padding. Then they heard the door open and saw Lux walk in while saying, "Garen, you here? You have a match at 6 o' clo-" Then she looked down and saw her brother and Morgana.

"OH! Ahm, I didn't mean to interrupt..." she started.."Ah, that's fine Lux, you were saying? Garen said. "Y-you have a match at Six in the afternoon. Ahm, Morgana, I think you're in the match too. Luxanna said. "Oh? I hope I'm on the same team as Garen..." Morgana said. It had happened before, though, she'd never been on the same lane as him. "That'd be nice, why don't we take top lane?" Garen suggested. Morgana beamed and said, "Yay!" and kissed him again.

"Oh Garen, one more thing." Lux said. Garen sighed. "Yes Lux?" He said. "Jarvan said he wanted to talk to you about the Noxian campaign, you know, the failed one?" She said. "The one where we lost Maxus, I know." Garen said heavily. "I'm sure the people wouldn't blame you, brother." Lux said, trying to lighten his conscience. "Lux, I lead a sortie into the mountains, intent on killing that bird-bastard swain, and I left the city with half of it's defenses, he lead me into the mountains on a bloody raven chase and then stormed the city before I could get back, we barely took it back, then he called in reinforcements and I barely escaped with Jarvan and Galio. Tell me how that isn't an utter failure?" He explained.

"Garen? This is the first I've heard of that, why didn't you tell me?" Morgana said as she looked up at him, concern worming it's way into her features. "It was barely a week ago I was sure you'd heard. I'm sorry, I thought you knew." Garen said forlornly. "Well, everyone makes mistakes Garen." Morgana said, also trying to cheer him up. "But I cost an entire city it's populace, every last one of them, dead, I'm sure of it, those that they didn't kill, I'm sure they done even worse than death to them." Garen said as he stood up, then walked over to the door.

Morgana quickly stood up and walked over to him and said, "But Garen, the Noxians have spies everywhere! Even if you hadn't gone after swain, they probably would have staged a coup." "So, the people might not have been slaughtered?" Garen asked hopefully. "I don't know, but, the outcome probably would have been the same, so it's not your fault." Morgana said smiling up at him. "Well, never thought of it that way..., thank you Morgana." Garen said also smiling. "Mhmmm, now, go and talk to Jarvan, I'll still be here when you're done." She hugged him tightly. "Well, bye Morgana." Lux said, and she chatted with Garen the entire way to the recalling pad at the institute.

"So Garen, I see my idea worked!" Lux said giving him a look that said, 'I told you so!' "Yes Lux, you were right for once, now, I'm guessing Jarvan is in the war room?" Garen said reluctantly. "Yes, now, come on!" Luxanna said impatiently. "Wait, what about my match?" Garen asked? "I made that up to get you moving!" she said quickly. "What the hell Lux?!" Garen said angrily. "I knew you'd never get moving unless I made something up, because you were obviously enjoying yourself." She said, pulling him along through the corridors. "So? It was your idea in the first place!" Garen said, now quite agitated.

"We're here!" She said and pushed open the doors into the room and pulled Garen inside. "Ah, Garen, you're here, thanks for dropping by!" Jarvan said, smiling broadly. "Jarvan, hey, how've you been? Garen said, also smiling, Not pointing your lance at my sister I hope?" At that, Lux blushed and Jarvan just chuckled. "No Garen, not yet...yet." Jarvan said, bursting into laughter right after.

"Ah, you!" Garen said, joining him in laughter. Lux was blushing madly and she punched Garen in the arm and sat down angrily at the council table. The two friends finished laughing, then sat down as well. "So Garen, the reason I asked you here, is because I want you to take 3 platoons of commandos into Noxian territory. We need Intel on what we believe to be their next strike point at Piltover." Jarvan explained. "Okay, so, will we be receiving support from Sheriff Caitlyn and Jayce?" Garen asked.

"It's possible, if you can make negotiations go over well." He said lightly. 'Oh, great! NEGOTI-FUCKING-ATIONS!' Garen thought. "Okay, when do we start? "Tonight Garen, best do whatever you want till then." Jarvan said, smiling. "Well Lux, since you lied, I'm going to ignore you, and go spend the day with Morgana, Bye guys!" Garen said Cheerily.

As Garen was leaving, Jarvan turned to Lux and said, "Is he serious? You actually got Garen, that Garen, a relationship?" "Yep!" She said brightly. Meanwhile, Garen was heading back to the institute, intent on telling the summoners he was off today. So when he got back to the Champion's Lounge, he decided to have a few drinks with Ezreal, Gragas, Olaf, and Ashe. It was barely past noon, but, there is always time for drinking with your good friends. "So guys, any news recently?" Garen asked. "No, not really Garen, well, Ahri is on another one of her 'man hunts' if you're interested." Ezreal said with a light laugh. "Nope, not at all, what about you Ez? The things a man hears..." Garen said, his eyes laughing. "H-how did you find out about tha- Oh, of course she would have said something!" Ezreal fumed.

"Yeah, well, see you guys, I've got plans for once." Garen said. They all turned and looked at him, mouths agape as he walked away. "The bastard!" Ezreal muttered as he walked away. Garen strode up the stairs by the terrace gardens on the 100th floor, when he saw something that made him stop. It was Morgana sitting on one of the benches, trying to feed the birds there, and failing. So he walked slowly over to her and when she saw him she threw herself at him in a squealy hug.

"Garen, She said, smiling brightly up at him, You came back a lot sooner than I thought you would!" Garen hugged her back and smiled down at her as well and said, "I'm happy to see you too! So, you trying to feed those birds?" "Well yeah...but they don't seem to like me..." She said forlornly. Garen took her hand and placed some feed in it, the took her over to the birds and said "Here, I think this might help." He took her hand in his and help it out to a morning dove, the dove looked at him suspiciously and slowly ate the feed out of Morgana's hand, then, slowly, more doves joined till they were all perched on Garen's hand and eating out of Morgana's.

As this was happening, Morgana watched in fascination as the birds gathered and ate, and when they had finished eating, she couldn't stop herself from throwing herself at Garen in yet another hug, saying "Garen that was amazing! How did you do that?" "Well, believe it or not, from all my missions in the wild, I've picked up a bit of animal speak, I told them you were a very beautiful friend." Garen said, smiling down at her.

Morgana blushed slightly and smiled back and said, "Th-thank you." "You don't have to thank me, is there anything you wanted to do today?" Garen asked after sitting down on the bench and pulling Morgana down beside him and wrapping his arms around her, letting her use his arm as a pillow against the arm of the bench. Morgana blushed again.

"Ah w-well, could we go to the country side, out on a little hike maybe?" She asked hopefully. "Sounds great, I'll have someone prepare a recalling beacon and pad." Garen said, smiling down at her and kissed her slowly. Morgana blushed even redder and smiled up at him, hoping her next words wouldn't trip over her tongue, "S-so, could we go alone?J-just the two of us?" She said, blushing even more at the thought.

"It's whatever. You. Want." He said, his smile broadening. Then he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Morgana was blushing madly and her next words were almost unintelligible, "G-garen,we're in public, a-anyone can see us..." She said, almost not caring about her words and starting to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and starting to pull him down on her. "You don't seem to mind..." He observed. "I was just wondering if people would gossip, I hate that you know..." She mumbled, starting to lick his lips and kissing him deeper, drawing out each movement longer.

"In that case..." Garen started, He picked Morgana up and carried her behind one of the largest trees and started where they left of in the grass behind it. "That better?" He asked. "Yessss..." She whispered. Licking and biting his lips, then slowly bit his neck, and slightly intertwining their legs and pulling him down on her. "Someones eager..." He said, and bit her neck as well, then slowly wrapped his hands around her waist. "I could say the same for you..." she said then kissed him again slowly slide her tongue into his mouth and started started playing with his. Garen could only raise his eyebrows and slowly kissed her back, massaging her tongue against his. 'She certainly takes what she wants...' He thought.

She reached down and took his hands and placed them on her ass and implored him to do whatever he liked. So he started squeezing and massaging her ass, causing her to moan slightly. He pulled back for a moment and said "I see you're enjoying yourself." He said with a smirk then leaned down and bit her neck causing her to moan slightly louder and tighten her grip on his neck and wrap her wings around him, and she barely managed to say "I, ah, yesss..."

"Well, it's about time we went on that hike huh?" Garen said, and deftly picked her up still kissing her, then walked out of the terrace and down the stairs to the Lounge itself. "Ah, w-wait, Garen th-this is embarrassing..." she said, still blushing from the encounter behind the trees, well, we've got to get there, and besides, I have a surprise for you." He said smiling, as she tried to convince him to let her down, and he said again "Morgana, I don't want your feet to touch the ground until you've gotten what I have for you.

So she had to resort to a last effort and suddenly kissed him deeply causing him to let her down and kiss her back, then she pulled back and said, "Well that's too bad." She said with a playful tone. "Okay, you win for now." He said, giving her a smile. "Besides, you'll have to just be content with me at your side till then." She said, also smiling now. So she held onto his arm and chatted about what she had done after he left till they reached the Lounge, many and more champions were shocked to see Morgana holding onto Garen, Ezreal even spit out his drink all over Ahri's robes. Ahri then proceeded to slap him and stormed out of the room.

"Garen...they're all staring at us..." Morgana said quietly. "And they're all just jealous." He said, trying to keep her from getting too self conscious. "So Garen, seems I was right in my guess, but not like this, you got yourself the Fallen Angel huh?" Ashe said. "Yes, my luck." Garen said with a chuckle. "And you Morgana, getting the Might of Demacia...nice." Ahri said as she walked back into the room with fresh robes.

Morgana was blushing madly, and she managed to say "I, uh, yes. Guess I'm pretty lucky too, huh?" Garen smiled down at her, then suddenly said "So, I would like the attention of every magically attuned champion in this room please." Those mentioned turned to look at him as he pulled a peculiar stone from his pocket, then said "This is a healing stone from before the first rune war, I would like you all to deposit some of your magic in it, I beg of you." Garen explained.

"Why should we do so, Garen?" Ryze asked. "I'm not asking for much, just a bit from each of you. You will see as soon as I have enough." Garen further explained. Ezreal then said, "Can't hurt can it? It's not a whole lot of magic guys." and he was the first to deposit some of his magic in the stone, then followed Ahri, Ashe, Nasus, Nidalee, Janna, Miss Fortune, Ryze. Amumu, Sivir, and Soraka.

"Thank you all, I believe that's enough. Morgana, if you wouldn't mind turning around for a moment please." She looked at him questionably then turned around, he then placed the stone on her back between her wings, and thought 'HEAL!' The stone did as it was asked, and Morgana suddenly felt her long since maimed wings begin to mend, the feathers were becoming white and the strips were coming back together, when the process was done, Morgana had beautiful wings again, the feathers were mostly white, though some were red, blue and purple and the wingspan was about 16 feet fully extended. She turned around and looked up at Garen, then tackle hugged him to the floor and started sobbing into his chest. Everyone was cheering her new beautiful wings and through her sobs and the crowd Garen could just hear Morgana saying "Thank you..." Over and over again.

He leaned down and kissed her head, "Morgana I told you, you don't need to thank me." He said smiling broadly, glad that he could make her so happy. "But you have no idea how much this means to me, I can fly again, I can really fly again..." She said as she looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, then she leaned up and kissed him deeply, slowly, "There, that's your reward." she said when she was done, smiling broadly and hugging him tight.

"Glad you're so happy." He said, then he picked her up and took her outside into the sunlight of the courtyard. "Now, you wanna test your new wings?" He said as the crowd of champions came out behind them. "Ah well...yes..." She said, suddenly very nervous she might fail. "Don't worry, I'll be right here, just give it a go, okay?"

Garen said smiling down at her. "O-okay!" She said, now smiling at him. She walked off a little ways then tensed her wings and started to flap them, slowly at first, then faster as her feet lifted off the ground and she started to smile even broader as a sense of weightlessness overcame her, then as she flapped her wings faster still, she rose higher and higher then started to soar about the spires of Demacia's Palace and soon drawing the attention of Galio who could only stare in awe.

Then Morgana got an idea and nose dived down at Garen. Since he Wasn't wearing his traditional Demacian armor, and he just had his sword, he should be light enough. As she was nearing him he said, "Morgana...?" Then she slammed into him and brought him into the air with her and carried him high above the spires of the palace, then off to the forest by the nearby mountains.

"Morgana, what are you up to?" Garen asked eying the ground far below. "You promised me a trip into the forest, and I'm jumping on the chance." She said with a smile. They had already almost cleared the walls of Demacia and were heading out to the wilderness.

"Well, well, well, you sneaky opportunist you!" He said with a light laugh and smiled up at her. Suddenly Morgana seemed very distracted. "Morgana, what is it?" Garen asked, now very concerned. "Well, it's just I feel a little light headed...everything seems a little blurry..." She said absently, Garen then noticed they were losing altitude extremely quickly, 'Oh SHIT! She must not have had enough blood in her body for her new wings, and now that she's flying, and with me too...Her blood may be too heavy to properly circulate..I have to get her on the ground right now.'

Garen looked behind them and more than surprised he could barely see the Institute as a speck in the distance, he must have zoned out looking at her face, it was so good to see her happy after all..."Garen, I feel so terrible, I think I might vomit..." She said softly. "Morgana, listen, you just need to get us on the ground okay?" he said quickly. 'Damn she's already giving in to the anemia..' Garen looked down, they were a scant 50 feet above the treeline, 'Well, it could work...' "Morgana I need you to stop flapping your wings and curl into a ball alright?" Garen shouted over the now prominent wind.

"What? Ah, o-okay..." She fell into a ball and Garen wrapped his body around her as they rammed into the tree tops, 'I've still got my leather on, so it shouldn't be too bad...' Or so he thought, as they hit the treeline Garen was whipped across his entire body with many branches, then as they got lower down the branches were more substantial and as they hit a particularly firm branch Garen had to hold back a scream of agony, he was sure his arm was broken, or worse. When they finally hit the the forest floor Garen was ever thankful for the lake they hit, he would surely have broken the other arm if they had hit land, this is not of course to say the impact didn't hurt like hell either.

"Okay, Morgana is unconscious, my sword arm is broken and we're a good ten miles from the institute...Great.' Garen swam with Morgana over to the banks then set her against a tree and managed to wake her up, or, somewhat at least. "Garen? What...what happened?" she asked sleepily. "We've fallen into the forests between Demacia and the institute of war. Can you feel a concentration of magic in any direction? I've no idea where we are." He explained, still grimacing about the pain in his arm.

"It, it's that way, She pointed behind Garen, But I feel one just barely weaker that way.." This time she pointed behind herself, then her arm fell back to the ground and she passed out. 'She'll be out for some time I know... but behind is probably the institute, hmm... that would make Demacia that way... either way we need to move now, it's almost Five in the afternoon I'd say..'

Garen was quite surprised to see that Morgana had made her wings meld into the skin of her back, 'Well, she'll be easier to carry...' He picked her up with both arms and tried not to scream again, it wasn't broken, but it sure as Demacia sure was close, he then hefted her onto his good shoulder and picked up his sword and slid it into his belt. Then started walking to what he thought was Demacia...

After awhile Morgana began to fidget and mumble, the blood was recirculating properly and she was starting to wake up...at least, she would soon, in this time he'd made good distance maybe gotten a mile and a half, possibly two, He heard a stream bubbling along and decided to head to it, when he arrived he was startled to see Teemo inspecting mushrooms across the stream by a tree. Garen stepped on a twig by accident, Teemo Immediately twirled around his blowgun to his mouth and in the next split second before Garen could react there were blow darts all around his head on the tree directly behind him.

"Who goes there!?" The Yordle shouted in a cold and commanding voice. "Teemo, it's me, Garen!" He said desperately. The Yordle looked at him closely then recognized him and who he was carrying, he sped over to him and jumped the stream and asked how he had gotten in this situation. After he explained to Teemo the Yordle asked him to set Morgana down, he did as he was asked. Teemo got his field kit and rubbed some sort of salve into her cuts and scratches, she started to stir more quickly and after a few moments was wide awake and badgering Garen with questions like "Why is Teemo here? Where are we? What happened to your arm? Did I pass out? Were we flying?..." and so on...

Garen quickly reassured her and answered all of her questions in turn, after he asked Teemo how he got here, "I got here by Summoning pad, my supervisor is just beyond those trees, do you need my to take you to Demacia?" The Yordle asked concerned. "I would love that Teemo, I need to get back as soon as we can." Garen said with obvious relief, Teemo smiled then let them to his Summoner.

After more questions and much Grumbling about the difficulty of such a spell they arrived at Demacia's Palace once again, Garen took Morgan straight to the infirmary and asked them to make sure she could sustain her wings with the blood she had, they then tended to his arm and he was fine in no time. He sighed to himself and made sure Morgana was safely asleep in the wards, he went see Jarvan for his mission.

"Garen? That you?" Jarvan asked quietly, they were in the Armory, suiting up in Commando armor, (See what I did there? The Commando skins for team Demacia?) "Yeah, let's go." Garen confirmed. "Alright, Luxanna, Xin Zhao, Galio, we're heading out. So with that Garen Headed Out to the summoner pad's, he knew that the others missions were all across Valoran this night. He gave Jarvan a wave as the blue light engulfed him then he vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Garen's Mission, and his experience in Piltover

Chapter 2

START!

Garen motioned for his squad to move carefully, he had left the majority of his force to maintain a base of operations in the jungle, He now had his eight best men with him as a reconnaissance force, as they made their way throughout the dense brush they came upon a Noxian settlement about 60 kliks to the east of Piltover, "Alright boys, we're just going to keep moving after we 'buy' some horses, no need to make a scene." Garen quickly led his troop into the stables of the town, Garen took what looked like the horse of the commanding officer and his men took the horses of his lieutenants, they led the horses slowly to the road, then got on them and started at a trot.

This pace was maintained for about an hour when they reached Piltover, the First thing Garen did was secure the horses in an inn's stables and then walked inside with his men, They drew much attention to themselves because of their Armour and numbers. "Innkeeper? We'd like to rent Eight rooms for the night." He said Calmly. All the noise of the place stopped, an order so large? He was more than marking himself as someone to steal from, the Noxian informants we're already leaving the room. Garen noticed the look about one of them and grabbed his arm, hard.

"H-hey messir let me go!" He said loudly. "Now, now, you wouldn't be telling our friends in Noxus about us would you?" The look Garen gave him meant death if he said the wrong words. "O-of course not messir!" He said, trying to appeal to him. "Good." He said bluntly, he dropped a few silvers in the man's bloodless hand and shoved him out the door. He stared firmly at the other men and his did the same as they spread out across the room. They quickly sat back down and tried to hide in the shadows, satisfied, Garen re-addressed the innkeeper. "About those rooms?" He said all cheer and no-leer.

"Fifteen silvers my good sir." He forced out, he didn't like it when the Demacians or the Noxians made a scene in HIS inn. Garen nodded and tossed a bag on the counter then ordered drinks and food for all present. The man looked at him like he was insane, then smiled when Garen "Accidentally" dropped two gold pieces on the counter. When Garen went to bed that night he'd eaten his fill and so had his mean, though they'd convinced serving girls to come to bed with them. And so Garen drifted off to sleep to the sounds of merriment, sex, and drunken singing.

When Garen opened his eyes the next morning he knew something was amiss, he couldn't hear a thing, couldn't see a thing. 'Great, I'm sure the Noxians have captured us in our sleep.' Now that he concentrated he felt a jumble here and there and could just make out the sound of a cart on a graveled road. 'We're being transported...but to where?' The next thing Garen knew, he heard some sort of doors open then blinked rapidly as his hood was torn off and he was exposed to the daylight. When he could see clearly again he found himself face to face with sheriff Caitlyn of Piltover.

"Garen Crownguard? Just what are you doing in my city? I haven't an allegiance to Demacia or Noxus, did you come here to beg for men from me? My expertise as a sniper? Jayce's skill with Hextech technology? Or did you come to scout out my city, your other men poised to conquer?"

Garen took in the situation around him, his men were all bound and without weapons, he was the same, and they we're outnumbered three to one at that."Now, now, sheriff no need to jump to conclusions, I've only come to talk, though I would be very appreciative if you left my men unharmed." he said coolly, one wrong step and they'd send him back to Demacia in a body bag. "Is that so? Get to talking and you can have your clothes back, if I like what I hear, you'll have your armour and weapons too."

"Alright sheriff, first might I have the courtesy of water?" He asked calmly.

She nodded to one of her men, the closest of which then proceeded to dump a bucket of stagnant water over his head. She leaned in close to his face, a scowl on her's, "Anything else O Great One?" She asked mockingly. "I'm fine thanks, though, if we could take this inside?" She sighed and nodded to her men again, Garen was dragged into the courthouse of Piltover and as he was he could see his men in their bindings and hoods.

Once they were all settled in the sheriff's office, mostly that is. Her men set Garen in a chair and she cut his bindings with her dagger, and he immediately rubbed his wrists trying to get circulation back in them quickly. "So, you were saying my dear Garen? She asked with a voice overladen with honey. "Ah, yes, what I came here for, of course, our dear friend Jarvan has sent me to negotiate." He said carefully.

"So I was right huh? The younger I'm guessing?" She asked, now serious. "Yes Caitlyn, the younger, though, might I present my case before you judge?" He asked trying still to keep his calm. She sighed exaggeratedly, "Fine, make it quick, I've got more than enough to do today, and thankfully for you, I haven't had a crime report today, yet."

"Alright, a few days ago, Jarvan briefed me on one the largest Demacian strikes that will take place for some time, and I need your help for this, as well as Jayce's." Now that Caitlyn was looking at him, he could see she liked what she saw. He saw her eyes going over his well muscled chest arms, he had kept his hair cut well in the last few days."Okay Garry, but, what do I get for this huh?" She said now smiling, she had the might of Demacia in the palm of her hand, and by Valoran she was going to enjoy every last bit of it. "We're prepared to offer a dozen Demacian platoons stationed her in Piltover to help you with crime and to protect you from Noxian aggressors as well as more than a few monetary benefits."

"Keep going, I like what I'm hearing but that deal needs to be sweeter, darling." She said, oh no, he was not going to leave with anything she wanted. "You will receive an additional fifteen percent of all Demacian profits in Piltover and the surrounding area." he said with a grimace. 'Shit I can't offer her much more than this.' "And if I want more? What..., She took a step closer to him and grabbed his face, Then?" Garen gulped, he did not like where this was heading, not at all. "Name your price sheriff." He regretted those words as soon as he said them.

"I want you, all to myself for a few hours, is that agreeable?" She said now grinning broadly. "Didn't you mention you had work?" Garen asked quickly, no way was he going to be a negotiating chip, if this is what Jarvan had had in mind Garen was going to clock him in the jaw the next chance he got. "Oh come on now, all work and no play makes Caitty a dull girl." She said leaning in and stealing his lips in a kiss.

"Sheriff, please don't make me do this, you can have Jarvan if you so please, but not me." he said, trying to pull back, but Caitlyn's men saw to it that she got what she wanted. "But I don't want Jarvan, I want you, my shinning Demacian knight." 'Shit...' Garen thoughT as they threw him into her private quarters, she then locked the door and said "Oh come on now, you're going to enjoy this too, I know it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demacia; The Palace Infirmary

"AH!" Morgana screamed as she woke up from her nightmares. This also jolted Leona awake as she was right next to her. "Morgana? Are you alright?" Leona said very flustered, Garen had asked her to watch her while he'd gone on his mission and she'd stayed up late into the night, thinking on how he was going to pay her back...

"L-leona? Why are you here?Where am I? Where's Garen?!" She once again rapidly fired off her questions. "Calm down and let me explain!" Leona said firmly, he was going to pay her back for this one, oh yes he was...After Leona had told her all about Garen's mission, how she'd crashed out after the institute, and her time in the Hospice.

"Wait, why wouldn't he tell me about all of this?" Morgana asked, somewhat hurt by his lack of trust. "My guess is he didn't want to worry you Morgana, but, ask yourself this, wouldn't you have interfered by trying to keep him out of harms way?" Leona asked her seriously. "I, yes, I guess I would have..." She said, now depressed. "But! You know what this means right?" Leona asked her, now with a smile on her face. "What?" Morgana asked, now very curious. "This means that Poppy knows where he is for sure!"

"Oh that's right! She would for sure!" Morgana said a bit too loudly, clearly overjoyed. "Yes! And you're going to take me with you." Leona said, also smiling. "Why's that?" She asked. "Because of one thing, I'm bored and haven't had a game in almost a week." She said smiling. Morgana nodded then the two strode out of the Wing of the Palace in search of Poppy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Garen pulled on his linens and trousers, thoroughly exhausted, Caitlyn was barely moving behind him and smiling broadly, "That was fun, now wasn't it?" She said softly. "Yes sheriff, I have to say it was, but I'm in a relationship with Morgana." Garen said coolly, "Oh come now, I know she wouldn't mind sharing you!" She said loudly, still trying to catch her breath.

"She might, or she might not, but, He leaned in and bit her neck, You still owe me your services sheriff." Garen smiled as he did this, Caitlyn moaned slightly and whispered. "Well, you've got me there, Demacian. And I have to say, you're a leader on the battle field, and a killing machine in bed." She winked at him and bit him back.

"Right, but, we do have a mission to attend to." Garen whispered back, at this Caitlyn noticed he had his clothes back on and frowned, "Don't you want to play with me anymore Garry?" She picked up her ample breasts shook them at him. "Oh mooo, I think I may need a milking." She pushed him down on the bed and shook them again in his face. "There is a time for work, and a time for play Caitlyn." Garen's voice was muffled. "And that's right now, isn't it?" She said with a frown, she didn't want to give up her knight just yet, but she might have too.

"Yes, it's time for work, but, He pushed her down on the bed and started teasing her nipples and bit her neck again, We can play later, okay?" Garen said smiling down at her. She barely heard him over her own moaning and did NOT want him to stop, but she had to reply, "Fine, but I want you back in one piece, and you'd better show me all your tricks too." She said, still moaning.

Satisfied, Garen decided to give her what she wanted for awhile, and the guards outside the door wandered if he was killing her or pleasuring her by the sounds she was making. When Garen finished he had to dress her himself because she couldn't move at all. About 10 minutes later Garen ordered them to bring him his Armour and sword, they just stared at him uncertainly till Caitlyn asked them to do the same.

When they were all set and ready, Garen tended to his own men, and made sure they would rest up this night. He and Caitlyn would go back to the Base camp in the jungle by Horse, Caitlyn told Jayce he was in charge until she got back, and he just stared at her and said, "Just what did you force Garen to do Cait?" "Hey! He was only unwilling for the first part!" she slapped him and walked out of the room. Jayce just laughed and went back to his works.

By the time they arrived Garen was more than surprised at how quickly his men had set up, he'd only been gone two days, but the trench system outlying the perimeter was being finished, they'd set up a communications relay with Demacia as well as Jarvan, Luxanna, Galio and Xin Zhao's squads, lumber was already being crafted into fortifications for the undergrounds set up, and everything was fairly camouflaged. "Nice bivouac Garry." She said, surprisingly without a mocking tone. A soldier ran up to Garen and gave him his name and status report, "Commander Garen Sir, Operations Overseer Corbin reporting, Sir! Things are going smoothly and moving faster than you anticipated, Sir! We also have kept a lookout for anyone or anything as you requested, Sir!"

"Good Man, have you found anyone?" Garen asked, if it was anyone he could expect help from it would be more than appreciated. "Sir, yes Sir, we have reports of the woman Zyra sir, she was spotted taking seeds from plants at the nearby river Sir! She requested to speak with you once you returned, Sir!"

Garen was thoroughly surprised and went to the Command tent above aground as per Zyra's request. "You, Might of Demacia, why are you here? So close to Zaun and Piltover? And for what reason are you here in MY Forest?" She hissed in that resounding voice of hers, it seemed to come from everywhere around them. "Well, to answer your question, He pointed at Caitlyn, I have come here to establish relations with Piltover. As for the damage to your jungle I do apologize on the behalf of Demacia." He said solemnly bowing low. "You are lucky I don't kill each and every last one of you, but the plants tell me you have something to offer me. So speak." She hissed again, her voice hear throughout the camp, even underground.

"I will offer you a place at Demacia's Gardens. The most beautiful place of recreated nature Runeterra has to offer." Garen said from below her. This actually interested her, if she so chose she could easily conquer Demacia from this point, as well as be in a place of acceptable beauty. "I like your offer Human, but you want something else in return yes?" She said suspiciously. "Yes, I would like you to aid us against Noxus." He said again, rising up this time. "I refuse, wage your own wars for yourself human. I will only allow you to continue using the resources of the world that I protect in exchange for your gift."

"Now wait just a minute! You are in a Demacian foot hold in the presence of two of the greatest warriors Runeterra has to offer and you make threats!?" Caitlyn snarled. With this she had her rifle pointed at her head, "A plant woman you may be, but you're still partially human!" "Sheriff Caitlyn stand down!" Garen shouted, he grabbed her rifle and pointed it to the ground. Though this was not before all the plant life in the forest went into a frenzy to protect it's matriarch, Garen heard the screaming from everywhere, "ZYRA! STOP THEM NOW!" He roared. All at once the plants stopped, then retreated back into the forest quick as lightning. He strode out of the tent, no one appeared to be harmed.

"Caitlyn, let's avoid such things in the future, alright?" He asked firmly. "Ah, right..."She bent her head down low, and sat in a chair in the tent. Garen looked at her and kicked himself, he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. He crossed over to her and took her head in his hand. "Hey, I don't mean to upset you, but you can't jeopardize the mission like that." He said softly, she looked up at him and he saw she was almost crying, she threw herself at him in a hug and sobbed into his chest plate.

"I'm fine with you humans and your 'emotions' but, don't EVER threaten me." Zyra said coldly, as she said this she found herself feeling empathetic, she had not meant to make the human have such a breakdown, but she did NOT take well to being threatened.'Stupid humans and their emotions...' She thought to herself.

"G-garen, I only meant to help..." Caitlyn said through her sobs. Garen understood this, she was only about nineteen, he understood the pressure and how it could break you. "Caitlyn, it's fine, really, now, will you help me check the soldiers for wounds?" He said smiling at her. She looked up at him, smiled back and said, "And what do I get for it, huh?" she smirked as he leaned down and kissed her deeply. "That's better." She said cheerily.

"Garen, you humans interest me, what is the point of this lip contact?" Zyra asked. "It's a sign of affection, Zyra. A show of love or attraction between two people." Garen explained, Caitlyn had practically skipped out of the tent and began checking Garen's men for wounds. "Show this affection, I command you." She said firmly. "Zyra, no, it wouldn't be the same since I don't feel affection towards you." Garen said equally firm, at this she grabbed one of his officers and forcefully kissed him, she then tossed him aside, he would be dazed for a long time, most of these men hadn't seen a woman in a VERY long time.

"You really didn't need to do that you know, no way he's gonna focus now." Garen said disappointedly. "I liked it all the same!" Zyra said vehemently. "What's this, you liked something a human did for you?" Garen asked mockingly. "I said no such thing!" She said quickly. "Hahaha, so will you help us or not?" He said, now serious. "Fine, but only because I want that feeling again."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Some hours earlier

"Get me those men, NOW!" Poppy shouted at the man, he quickly sped out of the room, 'Dammit, Jarvan NEEDS that support!' The Yordle thought to herself, now, if only I could get some more champion support...' "Poppy!" She heard a voice call, she turned behind her and saw Leona come in, then did a double take when she saw Morgana behind her, with _wings_. "What are you doing here Leona? And do I see wings on you Morgana?" She asked full of curiosity. "Never mind that, where is Garen at?" Morgana asked desperately. "That's classified." Poppy said, immediately stone faced. "Poppy, please tell us, we'll give our full support for whatever mission." Leona added, desperate to do _something_. Poppy gave them an odd look, then said, "Fine, but you'd better not be lying to me, or I WILL brain you with this hammer. He's out in Piltover, Negotiating with Sheriff Caitlyn and Jayce. We're anticipating a Noxian blitz from Zaun any day now. We need a force there, and if we succeed, we'll have their support. It is more than imperative that Piltover does not fall." She briefed them quickly, and them told them to get there A.S.A.P.

"Come on Morgana, can you fly us there?" Leona asked as they were sprinting down corridors, she had hastily gotten her Armour, sword, and shield on before they'd left. "Yes, probably, anyways, but we have to move now." They'd reached Galio's usual perch on the Palace, them Morgana extended her magnificent wings grabbed Leona and jumped off, as they were falling and Leona was screaming about how they were going to die, she remembered Garen's words to her, '_Go on and give it a try, I'll be right here, I promise.' _With these words in her head she flapped her wings furiously and made for Piltover to the north.

As they made good distance idle chatter went from one thing to another and they were speaking of men, Leona regaled Morgana with tales of her run ins with some lucky summoners, Leona looked at Morgana and saw she was blushing madly. "You haven't had an experience like that with Garen have you?" She asked teasingly. "Ah, w-well, no..." She mumbled out. "Oh my, you innocent girl! I may just have to take him for myself." She said jokingly. Morgana then replied in the most terrifying tone Leona had ever heard, "You are approximately 734 feet above the treeline in heavy Armour weighted down by your sword and shield, do. Not. Make. Me. Lose. My. Grip." When Leona looked up to see if she was joking she met with an entity with ice for eyes and a stone face. "Morgana I was joking I swear!...Maybe..." She said quickly. She felt Morgana's grip loosen slightly. Then, just as she thought she was about to fall, they heard screaming, Morgana immediately righted herself and Leona then flew towards the noise, they came upon Garen's Base camp.

"Garen!" He looked behind him to see Caitlyn running into the tent, she said that something was approaching from the sky, and it was making a lot of noise. "Let's go see it." He said coolly, when they got out side Garen was glomped by both Morgana, and accidentally Leona. "Hey, what the hell are you two doing here?!" He asked, confused. "But Garen! I thought you'd be glad to see us?" Morgana said solemnly. "I am, but how did you get here, and how did you know where I was?" He asked again. "Poppy." Leona said bluntly. "Well, that explains a bit, so, I take it you're both here to assist me?" Garen asked even blunter. "Yup." Leona said. "Well, we'd best get ready then, this is our communications hub to Demacia, and we need to protect Piltover, so, Morgana, take Leona over to Piltover, and get acquainted with Jayce, he needs to be aware of this." Garen ordered bluntly. "Oh...alright then." She said quietly. Leona pistol whipped Garen with the butt of her sword then leaned in and said, "Idiot! She wants to spend time with you!" Garen responded with rubbing his scalp and saying, "Sadly we don't have time for that, not yet anyways." He frowned then settled on hugging her, then sending them on their way.

"You know Garen, Zyra could have gone with them." Caitlyn pointed out. "I'm already on it, if there is any plant life in Piltover, I'll simply grow a messenger from it." Zyra stated. "I suppose that'll work, anyways, girls, we have work to do. Caitlyn, I need you to inspect the ranged weaponry of my troops and their form as well if you don't mind. And Zyra, if you could commune with the plants and ask them to help shroud this place?" Garen asked curiously, he wondered if her abilities could go to this extent. "Of course, you make that seem hard." She laughed as she said this and strode into the forest around them. "Alright, now, time for the training drills...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The institute of War

The Champions Lounge

Actual Lounge Floor

"CHAMPIONS AT ATTENTION!" Jarvan the fourth shouted as he walked in, Xin Zhao and Luxanna on his right, and Galio to his left. (they'd been traveling by land, so they got here two days after mission start, poppy was earlier stressing about troops because of wild animals, she believed they might have taken the life of any of these champions. Come on guys, they're still people, no matter how ridiculously OP Xin is. :P) "What do you want, Prince?" Gragas said mockingly, he'd been drinking, and this was never a good sign of anything. "I am here to ask for aid against Noxus." He stated bluntly. "Jarvan, this is the eighth time this month alone." Ryze said blandly. "Right well, whatever, Ez, you wanna go in one of the private rooms and have some fun?" Ahri asked of the young man. "Ah, sure?  
Wanted to see the brawl this time, but this beats that." He said this smiling as she tugged him along.

"Brawl? You want a brawl boy?!" Gragas said angrily, he picked up his barrel and was about about to throw it at Ezreal, but, surprisingly, for the third time in a row, Jarvan was the one to start a brawl with Gragas, he tackled him to the floor, shouting "DEEEEEEEEEMAAAAAAAACIIIIIIAA AAA-" He got no further when Xin Zhao cracked his spear on his head and knocked him unconscious. "I apologize for the Prince, Lady Luxanna, if you could load him onto Galio?" He said quietly. This was embarrassing, greatly so, the exemplar of Demacia could not be seen doing these things. "Oh, so you want a brawl with me instead twigman?" Gragas said, goading him, it almost worked, well, sort of, Xin Zhao cracked him across the head, making two this day alone. Gragas collapsed to the floor in a heap. Xin Zhao Apologized again, and decided they would return to Demacia, Shyvanna would laugh to hear of this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day later base Camp Demacia; 60 Kliks from Piltover

"Garen, your troops are much better shots then I would have thought." Caitlyn praised him. He would have responded but instead sighed when he saw Zyra Dragging one of his officers into a tent. "Eh? What is it Garen?" She questioned. "Ah, nevermind..., He wondered if he should help the lieutenant, then decided not, Thank you for evaluating my troops though." He said with a smile. She gave him an odd look, then smiled broadly, and asked him if they could train privately. "Privately? What do you mean? And wouldn't a demonstration of our skills help the troops?" Garen asked quizzically. "i meant, Would you help me with what I need to work out, and I could do the same for you." Caitlyn asked. Hoping her meaning was getting across. "Are you insinuating sex?" Garen asked, understanding dawning on him. "No, well, yes, I meant training, then sex." She said bluntly. "Seems good, what do we work on first?" Garen asked, ready to be going. "You'll teach me how to handle myself and close combat, and I'll teach you how to use a gun without blowing your fingers off." She said jokingly. "Alright, come with me then, Zyra had the plants make a few clearings I think." Garen said cheerily. So Garen had Caitlyn take her pick of any weapon she liked, she took a bastard sword. Garen got his, he then turned around for a moment to set his bootstraps, then as soon as he came back she was thrusting her blade at him. He barely dodged then parried with his own. "Always be ready Garry, isn't that what you said the first time you came to Piltover?" She said quickly. Garen did remember this, it was back when he had just turned 18 he was going to Piltover to recruit members for the dauntless vanguard.

He had just found a very skilled swordsman named Caius Dover. They were buying drinks in what was likely the same inn Garen arrived in this time. They noticed a teen aged girl serving drinks there, most of them were drunk, Garen thought his men would try something, so he said "Boys, she's off limits, I won't have you touching a teenager, it's not fitting." Garen said, his words somewhat slurred. "I can take care of myself, thanks." The girl said, somewhat irate. "Hear that Garen? Maybe she _wants_ us to try something." Dover said, rising out of his chair, and slowly coming at her, she didn't have her rifle on hand, and no weapons except her hands. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong, before he could touch her in any way, Garen had risen up, and brought down a cask of ale upon his head, "Drown in that, fiend!" Garen said, then vomited on him and passed out on the floor. When Garen awoke it was to the same girl he'd seen last night, it must have been a good while past noon, judging by the light. She smiled at him and said, "Thanks for helping me out back there, by the by my name is Caitlyn." She was still grinning when he rose up and hugged her. "Ah?! Why're you hugging me?!" She asked loudly, now startled. Garen set her down and smiled. "Always be ready little one, you never know what might happen, though, I thank you for helping me after I passed out!" He said this Cheerily, thankfully there were no hangover symptoms, he went to the rooms of his men and got them one by one, and left before Caitlyn could speak to him again. Afterwards, she went down to the first floor and hauled Dover over to the slammer. It is around this time at the age of 14 that Caitlyn started to track criminals, as next week her father was mugged.

"Oh hahaha, Caitty, You didn't know that was me until just now did you?" Garen asked, quite amused. "I did! As soon as your "Vanguard" Told me about the last time you came to Piltover anyways. A fun time too, though you didn't tell you'd be even more handsome the next time we met." She said jokingly. "You could have said the same about your beauty." Garen said. "You know Garen, you're quite the flirt, but you don't have to try. You can get sex from me anytime you want, I like that body of yours well enough you know." by the time she said this she had taken one of her daggers out and put it at Garen's throat. "But, I want let you get it so easy, you'll have to work for it." she smiled mischievously this time she spoke. "So you're better than you let on, I'm going to get serious, you keep those little toys of yours up for as long as you can, alright?" Garen said, now serious, when he came at her he was fast, and his strokes had infinitely more power than they did before. Caitlyn could deal with this, but it was all she could do to dodge and parry, for now that is.

So their words stopped, and the rang to the beautiful symphony of steel, Garen's strikes coming from everywhere and nowhere, his strikes shredding bugs and leaves in the air around them, Caitlyn was faster than he, though dodging and parrying with some difficulty, she tried to look for openings, but Garen being the swordsman he was there were almost none, and this closed as fast as they appeared. Garen noticed she was analyzing, and purposely created an opening, she thrust her sword forward, ready to parry with her dagger. As soon as her sword came within an inch of Garen's plate, he rose on one foot and brought his knee to one side of the sword, at the same time, his sword was high and he brought it down with as much force as he could muster in one arm, just as her blade touched him, he brought his other hand crashing into the side of her blade, ramming in against his leg plates and shattering it, just as she registered this she looked up and tried to block his blade in vain, he brought the blade down with such force that, thankfully for Caitlyn it lodged in the blade of her dagger just before it would have cleaved through, and was only hit with the flat of her dagger, still, this did leave a sizable bruise on her left shoulder. "AH!" she yelled, crying out in surprise, Garen was surprised she hadn't tried to dodge, and was more surprised his blade hadn't gone through, he would have stopped it immediately if it had. "Garen, that really hurt you know, She said frowning at him, But now it's my turn, and we'll try with guns, I'll hit you point blank with buckshot!" She said jokingly, though Garen could not tell this. "No, need to be so angry Caitty, it's just a bruise I'm sure, he leaned in to check for sure, when Caitlyn pounced on him and brought him to ground. "you're going to make up for it all the same, you said we could play later didn't you?" She was now smiling seductively. "oh, you're still so sneaky as the rumors say you maneater!" He jokingly. "Oh shut up, you were the first man I've ever had sex with, but I do tend to get a little excited I guess..." Garen saw his opening, and took it with earnest. He flipped her over onto her back, leaned down and said, so, whose in charge now, Sheriff?" He asked with a laugh in his voice. "Oh, whose the sneaky one now then?" She asked innocently. "We'll have to see, won't we." As he said this, he noticed Caitlyn starting to take his Armour off. "First you have to show, then you get to look." She said, slightly giggling.

Caitlyn's hat had fallen off already, so instead he took off her boots, "Who says, I have to show first, hmm?" Garen asked, his eyes laughing. "Well, for one I did!" She said, still giggling, by now she'd gotten Garen's chest piece off, next she went for his boots. Garen saw as she was doing, and made short work of her one piece dress. "Oh, Garen you've gotten quite bold since last time, why is this I wonder?" She asked, not really caring about her words. "Because when Morgana finds out, you get to preach your case to "share" me, that's all yours." He said, actually laughing now. She yanked off his belt and his tabard. "Oh, how mean of you, well, I'd better enjoy this while I can then huh?" She said, greedily taking in his finely sculpted body before her. "You know, I couldn't see you as well in the darkness of my quarters, and I'm loving what I see now." She said again, then started to bite his neck as he took off her small clothes. "Yes, you look a lot better in the light too you know." He said smiling, as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and started teasing it, his hands wondering elsewhere. "OH! Garen, flirting will get you _everywhere_ with me." she panted as she said this, and got off his leggings and breeches, then greedily went for what was underneath.

"You'll need to get my small clothes off if you want what I have, Caitty." as he said this he flipped her over and started to taste her, much to her delight, or, at least her though by her moans. She quickly tore off what remained and took him in her mouth. "OH!" They yelled in unison, though Garen had the feeling she would climax first, and soon enough her was right as his face was soaked. "Well, you're more than eager tonight aren't you, Caitty?" He said, smirking. "Shut up! You're bout to go too, I can tell!" Soon enough she was right. "Well, that was more than enjoyable, you really should put some clothes on, for the sheriff of Piltover it's unsightly." Garen said this with a laugh as he tugged his small clothes back on, then went straight for his blade, they were still in the forest after all. "What about you Demacian? What would someone say if they saw this?" she said, laughing back, then hopped around as she tried to put her dress back on, breasts-a-bouncing.

"We'll have to make sure no one sees us then, and more to that point, just what _did _Zyra do with my lieutenant I wonder?" Garen asked, now dreading what he might find. "Do you suppose she could have done something like what Ahri does? Draining his life essence I mean?" Caitlyn asked, now curious. "Oh,_** SHIT**_**,** she'll not kill my men!" Garen roared, hurriedly getting his Armour back on. Caitlyn sighed, then got her boots gloves and hat, and waited for him to finish, then dashed after him into the forest. "Garen, don't you think she could restrain herself? I wanted to play a little longer..." She pouted. "There's time for that later, but the lives of my loyal soldiers come first." Garen said, then realized he was being insensitive, and turned on his heel and looked her in the eyes, his hand under chin. "later, I promise, alright?" for extra effect he softly bit her lips. Caitlyn had no idea why she was blushing, at all. "O-okay." she said meekly, then they went even faster back to the camp.

Meanwhile, as Garen feared, Zyra had had her way with his Lieutenant. When they arrived he was staggering out the tent, most of his body rent and torn by thorns. "CORBIN, REPORT, ARE YOU WELL?!" Garen shouted when he saw, him, as he got a better look, he could see some thorns we're still in him, thankfully the cuts weren't deep, and his clothes were clinging to his body due to blood caking on them. "Ah, C-commander Garen, I, she came at me, so much blood, and the screams, was it me that was screaming? N-no, I don't think so..." As he said this he fell to the ground and Garen roared for a medic, then strode to the tent and once inside he took in the sight of Zyra, panting with blood everywhere, on the bed that Garen was supposed to have used this night, fat chance of that now. "You, you come here, and defile my men, then abuse your power as you see fit, and vandalize my property?" Garen said through clinched teeth. "Hey, you're the one who left _them _with _me._" she said, her words a bit slurred. 'Has she been drinking?! From my private stores?!' "And you've been drinking?" He asked, he thought his teeth would break from sheer rage, and of course, how tight they were clinched."Just one jug of fire brandy!" She said, exasperated. 'A WHOLE JUG?! BY THE THRONE, EVEN GRAGAS CAN'T DO THAT!' "How are you not passed out on the floor? No one can handle that much drink!" He said, somewhat in awe. "I'm a plant remember?" she said, grinning like a fool for some reason. "Just what's wrong with you? When you dragged off Corbin I thought you'd be a bit more gentle with him!" He said, once again angry, he saw a man-shaped blood stain on the ground. "I couldn't help it! I was spasmning a lot! He was moving a lot too! I had to keep him still so I could have my fun..." She said, grinning again, he could see how drunk she was when she tried to stand up and failed, so instead she just addressed him from the blood stained covers, "Would you have fun with me too, Garen?" She asked, giggling uncontrollably. "No, not after what you've done." He said firmly. "Aw! So you would've before? What if I fix all I've done? Would you play with me then?" She asked, still giggling. "By the throne of Demacia, if you can return the sheets and tent to their original state, and make Corbin's wounds disappear. Then I will let you have your fun." He said, then added "If you cannot, then we'll think of a suitable punishment." Garen looked smug, he was certain she could do no such thing, she would pay for what she had done to Corbin, he was, no IS STILL a good soldier, and Garen would treat him with the respect he deserved.

"Fine, you'll regret your words soon enough pretty boy, I want you, and I'm _going_ to get you." She said smugly, the leaves covering most of her body had fallen off while she was on the bed. "You know you want me too, you're just a man after all." She groped him on her way out and it was all he could do to not strike her down in the name of Demacia. "when I see you fail, you're punishment will not be light." He said firmly. She strode over to Corbin, and touched the thorns on his well, everywhere, they started to stitch his cuts using his own skin, releasing some sort of black fluid that left his skin spotless, after she was done, she managed to not stumble past Garen as his mouth was agape. She simply took the sheets, and threw them to plants in the forest, and had a sudden frenzy of cotton plants grow underneath her, she willed then to weave blankets and covers and did as they were bid by their mistress. "Sheets and wounds done, you'd better be ready for me, I want to have my fun now." Garen tried to quicken what he was sure was his passing out. It failed. "Oh come on! Don't be like that! You swore by your precious Demacia, and now I want my Gar-bear!" She said, tugging him into the tent. 'She's still drunk, maybe I can trick her...' "What if Caitlyn see's you? She'll attack for sure, and if Morgana finds out, there'll be nothing left." He said, trying to get out of her grip. "Oh that's fine, my plants can hold them back while we finish." she said, pushing him down onto the bed and tugging off his already loose Armour. 'SHIT! Oh by Demacia, I've just got to stick through this, I did swear on the throne after all, CURSE MY PRIDE!' "Don't expect me to be gentle now, Zyra." He smirked and flipped her over, then started teasing her nipples, she started to moan deep in her throat. There was no way was she'd get all the pleasure from this, not if Garen could help it. She looked at him submissively and waited for him to continue, to pleasure her further, "Don't you dare be gentle with me, I want you to make me feel even better than Corbin did, I want to scream with pleasure!" She said, panting loudly between almost each word. Garen took her nipples in his mouth, biting and teasing them with his tongue while one hand went the her lower parts and started tracing her lower lips, while the other fondled her ass, She moaned even louder, she was starting to have muscle spasms, but managed to get the rest of his clothes off, and forced him inside her, that was when she started making animalistic sounds, and screaming with pleasure, she climaxed quickly, then again, and yet, again, only then did Garen reach his first, "yessss, yessss..., She panted pulling him down on her, Make me feel even better, I love it so much..." Garen half smirked, she may be an insane plant woman obsessed with sex, but she was just like Caitlyn in the end. She was quickly exhausted once again and Garen took his chance, he flipped her off the bed grabbed the sheets and bound her arms and legs with them. "You can't work with dead plants now can you? You're going to tell me what madness drove you to rape one of my men, then you will assist me in my mission." He said firmly. She opted to try and take an innocent face, "I- i'm sorry Garen, I just wanted him so badly, I wanted to feel what it was like, i'm sorry..." She started to fake crying, an easy feat as she was part plant. (Yes that's right, plants have water in them!) Garen failed to see through her trick and unbound her, apologizing for his rudeness. "Can I help with the mission? I really want to!" She asked, wanting to see all that she could of Garen. "Of course, but can we leave my men alone?" He asked jokingly. "Y-yes! I wasn't going to try again..." She said, blushing for some reason unknown to her. Good, now, go play with your plants please? I have a bit of work to do." He said, trying not to sound mean. She humph'ed under her breath. "Fine, but you'd better play with me later.

Garen sighed as he walked back out into the world, it was turning dusk, and he saw zyra slinking off to the forest. "GAREN! Are you okay?" Caitlyn shouted, obviously she had seen Corbin and feared the worst, 'Garen is mine, I won't let that plant-bitch have him!' "Don't worry, I'm fine, though she tricked me." He said, his pride gone. "Tricked you how?" She then noticed how sweaty he was, and his Armour was quite loose. "Garen, you didn't did you? I thought _I_ was your plaything?" She said, pouting. "Caitlyn, I don't have feelings for her, just for you, she tricked me into it and I'm sorry. Now, will you come and enjoy the food with me?" His men had prepared quite the feast, when Zyra's plants went berserk-growth, they'd left behind a wealth in food. Once again, Garen had caused her face to flush, "I still get to play with you after this right? You're mine and no-one else's right?" She asked hopefully. "I belong to Morgana, and you know that. But she isn't here. So you can have your fun for one more night." He said smiling. She threw herself at him in a hug, and smiled up at him, "Okay!"

Garen smiled and waled over to the freshly made tables in the clearing, while it was mostly plant food, some of it tasted very much like meat, one of them he suspected was a giant carnivorous fly trap, he assumed it had eaten a boar from the taste. Caitlyn seemed to enjoy the food almost as much as he did, getting a large helping of the food and sinking her teeth into it with a happy smile. 'Needs some sauce, He thought, Maybe I can get plant juice? Did we bring any spices? No, likely not, we're not with Jarvan after all.' "Hey Garen, when are we going to back to Piltover?" Caitlyn asked, he almost burst out laughing, it seemed she greatly enjoyed the food from the smears on her face, "Gahahaha! Oh, by the Throne! Had enough?" He asked snickering wildly. "Wha? Is there something on my face?" She picked up a platter and saw her reflection, "Ah! Garen, you're so mean!" She said, slightly bemused herself, she punched him lightly and took a plump pod of plant meat off of his plate and bit into it deeply, savoring the look on his face. "You little thief!" He said jokingly, and made to grab her, she squealed as her picked her up and started laughing after she wriggled out of his grip and tried to catch her again, she carried on when she realized she had the whole camp roaring with laughter, and soon even Zyra, whom had gone to spy on Piltover laughed when she got word of this from her plants.

"Ugh, Morgana, how long do we have to stay here?" Leona asked after they had spoken, with Jayce, he was quite the gentleman, and seemed to be invested in their conversation about the mission they had decided to help Garen with. "Well, this is huge!" He had said, he said he would contact other scientists to help build more Hextech weaponry for him. Morgana had thanked him, then gone with Leona to honor the sun, it's heat was almost too much for her, it reminded her about how her sister and her so called, "Justice, light, and judgment" cast her down. "Ahh, I just want this to be over with Leona, I mean I just want to see Garen, I really have feelings for him you know?" She sighed. "Well, then lets go tomorrow!" She said cheerily.


End file.
